


Won't You Settle Down With Me?

by louissass



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Nesting, Omega Louis, look i just really wanted to write a nesting fic ok im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louissass/pseuds/louissass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Maybe he was in denial about Louis nesting. He’s not sure why, it’s not a bad thing, in fact Harry found it incredibly endearing and cute, his beautiful omega getting their house ready for the little ones. Even so, there’s no way he could deny it now.</em>
</p>
<p>Or, Louis is heavily pregnant and nesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Settle Down With Me?

**Author's Note:**

> GUESS WHO'S A BIG FIC NEGLECTER?? **THIS GIRL!!**
> 
> I'm soooooooooooo sorryryyyy!!!!! Here's _another_ apology fic because I'm a terrible person and I can not seem to finish what I damn started.
> 
> (also Louis nesting how fucking cute is that wow I reallllyyy want a child holy shit)
> 
> I love you all. Sorry for being shit. Enjoy my apologies xox

Harry didn’t notice it at first.

Louis had always been a good omega, happy to clean and cook for the both of them, even though he was rubbish at both and it would probably be less painful for everyone involved if Harry just did it himself. But nonetheless, Louis always insisted, because it was his role as an omega, even though Harry made it perfectly clear that the only norms of society Louis had to conform to as an omega was to give birth to his children. Which, he’s doing, so Harry can’t complain, not that he would anyway.

It was little things at first, sometimes when Harry put his clothes away after they’d been washed, he’d notice a jumper or shirt that he’s sure he put in the wash was nowhere to be found. To this day Harry is still not sure where Louis put them. One time, he came home from work to find Louis sitting in the middle of the lounge, surrounded by at least seven blankets, polishing all of the handles from the drawers in the kitchen, Harry’s cufflinks lined up neatly in a row on the coffee table. Harry just laughed and made a joke about not being able to cook dinner if he couldn’t get into the drawers, and then the two of them screwed them all back on and made out on the kitchen floor.

Then there was the time, when Louis was at twenty-two weeks, that Harry had to go and stay with his mum for a few days in Cheshire, and he came home three days later to find that Louis had replaced all the bed linen, towels, cutlery, and curtains with brand new ones. Now, Harry isn’t exactly poor – he’s a chairman at a big international banking company – but that doesn’t mean he can afford for Louis to replace literally everything that wasn’t tied down in their house. Thankfully, all he had to do was explain that his husband was pregnant, and he got most of it paid for with company credit.

Maybe he was in denial about Louis nesting. He’s not sure why, it’s not a bad thing, in fact Harry found it incredibly endearing and cute, his beautiful omega getting their house ready for the little ones. Even so, there’s no way he could deny it now.

Harry’s only been away for two weeks, he had a business trip to New York, and even though he really didn’t want to leave his heavily pregnant omega alone in the house for so long, he literally didn’t have a choice. They skyped every night, per Louis’ request, which did settle Harry’s anxiety, if only a little.

“Baby, I’m home!” Harry calls as he opens the front door. He stands his suitcase up by the little table in the hallway, drops his keys in the bowl on top of the table, slips off his shoes, and takes off his coat, hanging it on top of the denim coat Louis had bought Harry two years ago, but recently claimed as his own. It doesn’t matter though, because it smells so strongly of Louis now, so strongly of Louis’ baby smell, that Harry almost faints.

He doesn’t, when he realises Louis hasn’t come rushing (or, waddling) down the hallway to greet his alpha like he normally does, or even make a sound of acknowledgement to signal he’s alive. Harry gets very worried very quickly. “Louis? Lou, babe, where are you?”

Louis still doesn’t reply. Harry finally manages to move his feet, and searches the bottom floor of their house, quickly ticking off all the rooms that Louis is not in, nor has been in recently. The kitchen, living room, downstairs bathroom, utility room, dining room, and coat room all have an incredibly artificial clean smell, like they have each been sprayed with six bottles of air freshener. It makes Harry sneeze, and incredibly anxious that he can’t smell Louis anywhere at all. It’s almost as though the house has been cleaned on a meticulous level, like a psychopath would after they’d murdered someone. Except, Harry is definitely not going to think about the possibility that Louis has been murdered, or he may fling himself off a cliff.

Once he decides the downstairs is clear, Harry tears up the stairs at a speed he didn’t realise was possible, desperate to get to where his omega is and give him a ginormous cuddle. His breathing is ever so slightly laboured with worry for his husband when he gets to the top of the stairs, but Harry powers through it, desperate to find Louis. The upstairs bathroom is clear, as is their bedroom, en-suite, walk-in wardrobe, and joint office, meaning the only place left is the nursery. Harry rushes in to the nursery quickly, letting out a deep sigh at the sight before him.

And really, it is a sight to behold. The nursery, which was previously painted pastel pink and yellow, now has one pastel green wall, one pink, one yellow, and the final wall half painted blue, half still the yellow underneath. There are newspapers spread all over the floor, so the carpets don’t get ruined, opened and drying paint pots all over the floor, paint dripping down the skirting boards. Louis, is lying in the middle of the floor on a pile of blankets, their old duvet cover, at least five of Harry’s jumpers, three of his shirts, and six of his t-shirts, a paintbrush tightly in his grip, resting up against his – now blue – cheek. He’s asleep, and it’s adorable.

Harry absolutely doesn’t know what to do, so just huffs out a laugh and lies down next to Louis on his nest, fitting his body around the slightly smaller omega (“like two inches, Harold, don’t be sizeist”). His blue eyes are tightly shut, the tiniest hint of a frown on his face, honestly he’s so adorable, Harry just wants to cuddle him close. So he does. He gently takes the paint brush out of Louis’ tiny hand and places it on a piece of newspaper away from the nest his husband had made – knowing Louis, he’d be furious if any of it got ruined, even though it’s literally all Harry’s things. Louis stirs a little, and Harry smiles softly, knowing the signs of him waking up, kisses his head, and waits for the omega to open his eyes.

“Wha’ you doin’?” Louis mutters, eyes still closed. It’s slurred and muffled by Louis’ face being mushed into Harry’s chest, so it does take him a few seconds to work out what Louis actually said.

“Shh, sweetheart,” Harry whispers, shifting his body as close as he can get to Louis, without squishing their little baby girl, “Just wanted a cuddle.”

Louis makes a sound, which sounds a lot to Harry like a noise of acceptance, and cuddles closer, throwing an arm around Harry’s waist and burying his nose in the centre of his alpha’s chest, inhaling deeply. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too, darling,” He says quietly.

“Big boss man on your international trips.”

“Quite. Looks like you’ve been busy, eh, baby?” Harry chuckles quietly. His hands are playing with Louis’ hair, threading his fingers through his and tugging ever so lightly, not enough to hurt, tracing the outline of his skull.

“Got bored.”

Harry smiles sadly, knowing exactly what that means. When Harry goes away and Louis is left on his own, he goes stir crazy, can’t sit still at all, does so much housework and work for his actual job and even has time to socialise, Harry is honestly not sure how he does it. He knows it’s because Louis doesn’t want to be alone though, so he never openly questions it, just listens to all of Louis’ crazy supermarket stories while they cuddle on the sofa. Now that he is on maternity leave, though, Louis has all the free time in the world, because he can’t go to work, and he can’t really stand up for too long without getting tired, hence socialising is off the menu, and normally occupies himself with Harry. So he can only imagine how much time Louis had while Harry was away this time.

“Yeah? What have you done today?” He asks.

Louis makes a thinking noise and scrunches his nose up slightly in Harry’s chest. “Washing, cleaned the downstairs bathroom, dusted, cleaned the windows, built the flat pack wardrobe and chest of drawers, and painted the nursery.”

“We already painted the nursery though, remember baby?” Harry mutters quietly, trying not to think too hard about the paint fight, followed by sex, they had a few months ago. Louis most likely does not want to be fucked right now, and Harry is too tired to guarantee he won’t fall asleep inside his omega, like last time.

“But what if baby Rose doesn’t like pink or yellow? What if she likes blue and green instead? We can’t discriminate, Harry.” Louis replies in his scolding father tone, which has unsurprisingly become even more practiced recently. It’s riddled with sleep and doesn’t quite have the desired effect, sounding so cute that Harry almost laughs.

“No, of course not, darling. Want the best for baby Rose, don’t we?” He says, kissing the top of Louis’ head. Louis hums in agreement, and tightens his arm around Harry’s waist even more. “What’s this nest about then, hm? Why didn’t you tell me you were nesting?”

Louis hits Harry lightly on his back. “’M not nesting.”

“Right.”

“’M not!” He insists. “Just wanted a sleep. Wanted to be comfy.”

“Shouldn’t over-work yourself, sweetheart. Don’t want to hurt baby Rose.” Harry says, a small frown on his face. He worries about his husband sometimes, Louis does way too much and tires himself out incredibly quickly, which is definitely not healthy for him or the baby.

“Wasn’t, just wanted a break.” Louis replies, biting Harry’s shirt lightly, catching some of the alpha’s already sparse chest hair between his teeth. “Thought I’d ‘ave a kip, ‘f that’s alright with you, boss.”

“Course it is, baby. Just worried about you, is all.”

Louis snorts lightly. “You’re always worried about me. Now shut up and go to sleep, or I’ll have to kick you out my nest.”

“So it _is_ a nest.” Harry says with a smirk. Louis hits him in the back again.

“ _Sleep!_ ” he says insistently.

“Alright, alright,” Harry laughs quietly, kissing the top of Louis’ head. “I do love you, dear, you know.”

Louis nods. “I know.”

Harry smiles and closes his eyes finally, letting himself fall asleep with his two favourite people, even if he’s never officially met baby Rose, but they’re due to be acquainted in about seventeen days. Louis may not want to admit that he’s nesting, but that’s okay, it’s cute and lovely and Harry is so in love with pregnant Louis that he may have to knock him up straight away after baby Rose is born. Nesting is Harry’s favourite part, Louis being all clingy, and stealing his clothes just because they smell like him, and cleaning the whole house top to bottom, three of Harry’s favourite things in the world. Even though he’s so excited for baby Rose to come along, Harry would much rather Louis would stay like this forever, maybe not the doing so much he pretty much passes out thing, more like the getting their nest ready for babies thing.

Later on, Harry and Louis finish off painting the wall (well, Harry does, insisting Louis just watches, much to the omega’s dismay) and when it’s time to make dinner, Louis whines so much when Harry tries to leave the nest, that he just gives up completely and calls Niall to bring them pizza. Niall’s not allowed on the nest, but he is allowed in the nursery, so the three of them eat pizza in the freshly-painted room and listen to Harry’s work stories and Louis’ nesting stories (“I’m _not_ nesting, Niall!”) with the radio on low in the background.

It’s heaven and Harry never wants it to end. So after he retrieves their duvet from their double bed to keep warm, the two of them fall asleep in Louis’ nest, wrapped in each other’s arms.

Fourteen hours later, Rosella May Styles is born, and Harry couldn’t be prouder of both of his babies.

**Author's Note:**

> Soo.... yeahh.........don't ask
> 
> Even though I'm terrible, please leave kudos//comments//think about it before you disembowel me//dont eat my spleen//cry with me about domestic
> 
> Here's my [tumblr](http://millionairelouis.tumblr.com) if you want to come cry with me about domestic because hoNEastlY HarryandLouis are sO marRIEd it m akes me s a d


End file.
